Encantadia: Ang Bagong Luntaie
by maradanica01
Summary: Sequel ng Encantadia 2005-2006: Sa pagsilang ng bagong Sang'gre ay bumagsak ang buong Encantadia sa kamay ni Ruana at ng mga Atlantiko. Sa paglipas ng panahon ay hindi pa rin lumilipas ang pag-asa ng mga Engkanto't Engkatada – ang pagbabalik ng Luntaie at pagtatagumpay laban kay Ruana.
1. Kabanata 1: Ang Pagbagsak ng Lireo

Kasabay ng iyak ng kasisilang na sanggol ay ang alingawngaw ng pakikibaka at kamatayan sa labas ng palasyo.

Dali-daling kumilos ang mga tagapaglingkod. Dali-daling pinunasan at binalot ang sanggol sa mamahaling seda. Dahan-dahang nilapag ng komadrona ang sanggol sa bisig ng ina. "Mahal na Reyna Cassandra, kinagagalak kong sabihin na ang inyong anak ay isang prinsesa."

Ngunit tila isinambahala lamang iyon ng reyna. "Nasaan si Aviona?," usal nito.

"Nandito ako, Mahal na Reyna," sambit ng babaeng taong-ibon na noo'y nakadungaw sa malaking bintana ng palasyo. Ang maamo nitong mukha ay nabahiran ng mga sugat at dugo. Paika-ika itong lumapit.

"Iwan niyo muna kami," utos ng reyna. Agad na tumalima ang mga tagasunod nito.

Halos mabitawan ng reyna ang pagkakahawak ng sanggol pagkaabot nito kay Aviona. "Ikaw na ang bahala sa aking anak…," habilin nito.

"Dalhin mo siya sa mundo ng mga mortal. Magiging ligtas siya roon. Gabayan ka nawa…"

Inilahad ng reyna ang kanyang kanang palad. Mula rito ay lumitaw ang isang bughaw na brilyante na tila hugis apa. Sa loob nito ang simbolo ng _nga_ sa Enchanta.

"Ng Gabay-Diwa ng Brilyante ng Hangin. Iwan mo ang sanggol kung saan man ito ituro sa iyo. Ang brilyante naman ay iwan mo sa isang nilalang na mapagkakatiwalaan mo… Isa na may alam sa lihim ng ating mundo…"

Nanlaki na lamang ang mata ng Mulawin nang maisalin sa kanya ang brilyante. Bigla siyang nakaramdam ng panghihina at panlalamig. Ngunit tiniis niya iyon upang hindi mabahala ang reyna.

Tila papalapit ang mga sigaw at pagsabog kaya napahawak ang reyna sa braso ng Mulawin. "Ibigay mo sa akin ang iyong sandata," utos nito.

Hinugot ni Aviona ang kanyang espada. Ngunit hindi niya iyon binitawan kahit hawak na ito ng reyna.

"Mahal na Reyna, pakiusap, sumama kayo sa akin. Sisikapin ko na kayo'y makatakas," pakiusap ng Mulawin.

Umiling na lamang ang diwata. "Nais ko mang mabuhay at makasama ang aking anak… Hindi ko kaya sa aking kalagayan at magiging pabigat lamang ako sa iyo. Sa ganitong paraan, mamamatay ako ng may dignidad kasama ng aking mga nasasakupan."

Napatango na lamang ang Mulawin. Bago ito lumabas ng durungawan ay lumingon muli ito sa reyna na noo'y bumangon na sa pagkakahiga.

Napatingin ang reyna sa dalawa. _"E corre deu, adea."_

Biglang nagkaroon ng malakas na pagsabog na nagtulak sa Mulawin sa kawalan. Hinayaan niya itong dalhin sa hangin, hanggang nakaipon na siya ng lakas upang ipagaspas muli ang mga pakpak palayo.

Samantala, hinigpitan ng reyna ang hawak niya sa puluhan ng kanyang espada. Nangangatog man ang binti ay pinilit niyang magpakatatag sa harap ng higanteng putik-apoy. Sa balikat nito nakasakay ang bagong reyna ng Atlantika, si Ruana.

Habang dahan-dahan na ibinababa ng higante ang reyna ay sinisipat ito ng mabuti ni Cassandra. Sadyang kakaiba ito sa ibang Atlantiko dahil sa taglay na kapangyarihan ng bulkan. Sa hindi malamang dahilan ay napasakamay nito ang Brilyante ng Apoy kaya nagawa nitong agawin ang Atlantika at magsagawa ng malawakang pagsakop sa buong Encantadia.

" _Avisala_ , Reyna Cassandra," tila nangungutyang bati ni Ruana sa kanya.

"Hindi ka namin tinatanggap dito. Umalis ka at ang iyong mga lamang-dagat sa ilalim ng tubig, kung saan kayo nababagay!," pabalang na sagot ni Cassandra.

Napahawak na lamang sa dibdib si Ruana. "Ansakit mo namang magsalita, Cassandra. Kararating lamang namin dito ay pinapaalis mo na kami kaagad. Ganyan ba magsalita ang isang _Sang'gre?"_

Hindi namalayan ni Cassandra na nasunggaban na siya ni Ruana habang pinipilit ang kanang kamay. "Isuko mo sa akin ang Brilyante ng Hangin at baka maawa pa ako sa iyo."

Dinuraan ng reyna ang Atlantiko sa mukha at sinipa ang sarili palayo. "Mamamatay muna ako bago mangyari iyon," sagot ng reyna.

"Kung iyon ang iyong nais," paangil na sagot ng Atlantiko. Kumilos ang higante at pinagpukpok ang paligid. Kahit nanghihina ay mas mabilis pa rin sa normal ang reyna. Samantala, pinalibutan naman ni Ruana ng apoy ang silid at nagpaulan ng mga bolang apoy.

Dahil sa mga atake ng Atlantiko ay unti-unting gumuho ang palasyo. Sinabayan pa ito ng pagyanig at pagbuga ng mga lava sa ilalim ng lupa.

Lumipad ang reyna upang makaiwas sa mga atake ng Atlantiko. Napapalibutan man ng pananggalang hangin ay alam niyang hindi magtatagal ay mababasag din ito. Hindi niya napansin ay sumalakay ang Atlantiko sa kanyang likuran sa anyo ng nagbabagang bulalakaw.

Isang malaking pagsabog ang yumanig sa buong kaharian. Sa naiwan nitong hukay ay ang naghihingalong reyna. Sunog ang kasuotan at iilan sa kanyang baling katawan. Nakatayo sa kanyang harapan ang kaaway, na noo'y apak-apak ang kanyang pulu-pulsuhan.

Wala sa sariling napangiti si Ruana. "Sa ganito ko ring paraan ko nagapi ang mag-asawang Armea at Atlan ng Sapiro. Pinagpasahan man nila ang Brilyante ng Tubig, sa huli'y napasaakin din."

Unti-unting hiniwa ng Atlantika ang palad ng diwata. Napahiyaw na lamang sa sakit ang reyna. Ang noo'y pananabik sa mata ng Atlantiko ay napalitan ng galit na mabalasik.

"Nasaan ang brilyante? Nasaan?," sunod-sunod na sampal ang inabot ng reyna sa kamay ng kaaway. Hinablot ni Ruana ang buhok ng diwata at sapilitang pinaharap sa kanya. "Nasaan ang Brilyante ng Hangin?"

Halos hindi makasagot ang reyna dahil sa panghihina at pamamaga ng mukha. "Hinding-hindi… Mapapasayo…"

Napatingin na lamang si Ruana sa katawan ng diwata. Noon niya napansin ang kasuotan nito. Hindi ito nag-abalang magbaluti. Ang maluwag nitong suot ay duguan sa pang-ibaba. Noon niya napagtagpi-tagpi ang mga pangyayari. May halong inis at pananabik ang naramdaman niya.

"Huwag kang mag-alala, Cassandra," tila masaya pang sambit nito. "Mahahanap ko ang brilyante. Narito man ito o sa ibang mundo."

Bigla inundayan ni Ruana ng saksak sa sikmura ang diwata sa tiyan, dahilan upang matalsikan siya ng dugo na nanggaling sa bibig ng reyna.

Naiwang nakabukas pa rin ang mga mata ng diwata habang nakalupaypay sa gitna ng hukay. Sinalubong ng heneral ng hukbong Atlantiko na si Daluyong ang reyna. "May mga nakakita sa isang Mulawin na lumipad mula sa durungawan ng reyna ng Lireo sa iyong pagdating. Maaaring nasa kanya ang brilyante."

"Maghanda ka, Daluyong. Sabihan mo si Darangit upang sundan ang Mulawing iyon. Pupunta tayo sa mundo ng mga tao," habilin ni Ruana sabay buga ng higante ng apoy sa iniwang hukay.


	2. Kabanata 2: Ang Unos

May pagkabagot na binagsak ni Raul ang remote habang inihahanda ang mga gamit sa paglikas.

Kaninang umaga, may mga umikot nang mga tanod na nagpapaalala sa parating na bagyo. Ngunit mariin siyang tumanggi. Pinagbutihan niyang pagtagpi-tagpiin ang mga butas at itinali pa ang kanyang barong-barong sa katabi na puno. Ngunit habang lumalalim ang gabi ay tila tumitindi ang hagupit ng ulan at hangin.

Gumuhit ang isang liwanag, kasunod ang isang pagsabog. Napatihulog na lamang si Raul sa sahig. Namamanting pa rin ang kanyang mga tenga dahil sa lakas nito. Nanggaling iyon sa kanyang kusina. Dahan-dahan siyang gumapang at pinihit ang pinto roon.

Wasak ang bubong at dingding ng bahaging iyon ng kanyang barong-barong. Mabilis na pinasok ng tubig ang kanyang bahay at nailulubog na ang kanyang paa sa baha. Kahit tila hinahampas ng hangin ay nagpasya siyang magsuot ng kapote at siyasatin ang lugar.

Nanggaling ang pagsabog sa katabi na poste ng kuryente. Ang pinagtataka niya ay may mangilan-ngilan na mga sunog na balahibo ang kaniyang naaaninag gamit ang kanyang gasera. Amoy-sunog na laman din ang paligid. At may naririnig siyang uha ng bata sa paligid.

Kinalabutan siya, hindi lamang dahil sa lamig na dulot ng hangin at ulan. Hindi baga kaya siya't ineengkanto? Agad na kinuha niya ang kutsilyo sa paminggalan at iginala muli ang paningin. At doon, sa isang sulok na tuyo't ligtas sa tubig at hangin ay isang pulumpon ng nasunog na tela.

Maingat niyang inangat ang isang parte ng tela. Laking gulat niya, isang malusog at cute na sanggol ang nasa loob nito. Kahit na nabutas at nangitim ang kinumot dito ay walang bahid ng pagkalapnos ang bata. Muntikan niya nang mailaglag sa pagkakakiling ito sa hindi pagkapaniwala. Anong uri ng nilalang ito?

Napayuko siyang bigla dahil nakarinig siya ng pagngitngit. Napalingon siya sa poste ng kuryente na tila tuluyan nang mabubuwal. Napatingin siya sa bata at hinigpitan niya ang hawak rito.

"Bahala na," usal ni Raul bago umalis.

* * *

Samantala, sa lalawigan ng Dabaw ay tila hindi ramdam ang hagupit ng bagyo sa Norte. Dito matatagpuan ang lupain ng mga Montenegro, ang Tierra Fuego. Maliban sa pagtatanim ng mga saging ay naging sanctuario na rin ito ng mga agila na nanginginain sa mga unggoy.

Mahimbing na natutulog noon ang mag-asawang Montenegro noong nakarinig sila ng mga nabasag na salamin. Agad na napabalikwas si Gabriel, hawak ang isang kutsilyo. Samantala, nagsumiksik naman ang kanyang asawang si Angelika sa kanyang mga bisig.

"Ano iyon? Magnanakaw?," tanong ni Angelika.

"Mama! Papa!"

Agad na napatakbo ang batang babae sa piling ng ina. Samantala, ang batang lalaki naman ang kumapit kay Gabriel. Ramdam ng ama ang pangangatog sa takot ng mga anak.

"Dumito lang kayo, titignan ko lang kung ano ang nakabasag sa bintana," bilin ni Gabriel.

"Gab, ipa-check na lang sa mga guards natin. Baka mapano ka pa!," sagot ni Angelika.

Ngunit hindi nagpapigil si Gabriel. Pagkalabas niya sa pinto ay sinalubong siya ng amoy ng sunog na laman at metal. Noong tinanaw niya mula sa itaas ng hadgan ay tila mapatihulog siya sa nakita.

Nangingitim ang balat at tila lagas na ang balahibo ng taong ibon. Agad-agad na pinuntahan ito ni Gabriel at iniharap niya ito sa kanya. Tila hindi na makilala ang babae dahil sa tinamong pinsala.

"Aviona…," usal ni Gabriel.

"Gabriel…," akmang iaabot ni Aviona ang kamay nito sa lalaki na agad din nitong sinalo.

"Sa iyo na ang brilyante…," bulong nito. Nilahad nito ang Brilyante ng Hangin na noo'y tila naglalaro sa palad nito.

Napailing si Gabriel. "Alam mo namang hindi ako karapat-dapat, Aviona. Ang aking pagkatao, ang aking nakaraan… Hindi ako tatanggapin ng brilyante."

"Maski ako rin… Para ito sa… Tagapagligtas…," usal ng Mulawin at kinabig nito ang brilyante sa palad ng lalaki.

Napatalsik si Gabriel dahil sa lakas ng hangin na tumama sa kanya. Napahawak siya sa galanggalangan habang tila binubutas ng brilyante ang kanyang palad sa sobrang lamig. Naigala niya ang kanyang tingin. Nangangatal ang kanyang labi. Nais man niyang alisin ang brilyante ay hindi maaari. Hanggang hindi pa siya nakakagawa ng paraan ay walang ligtas na lugar para sa brilyante.

Gumapang siya pabalik sa tabi ng Mulawin. Malamlam na ang mga mata nito't mabagal ang pagkilos ng mga labi. Tila may nais sabihin ngunit napangunahan na ito ng kamatayan.

Napayuko na lamang si Gabriel at marahang lumuha habang hawak ang kamay ng Mulawin.

* * *

"Tulong, tulungan niyo kami!," sigaw ni Raul habang sinusuong ang bahang abot na sa kanyang dibdib.

Ngunit tila natatambunan ang kanyang boses ng malakas na huni ng hangin at patak ng ulan. Wala rin siyang makitang gumagalang rescue boats sa paligid. Tila tumigil na rin ang mga ito sa takot na mapahamak.

Napahawak na lamang siya sa isang poste ng ilaw nang maramdaman na tila hinahatak siya ng tubig pabalik sa Manila Bay. Pababa ng pababa rin ito. Lalong kinabahan si Raul. Dahil na rin sa nakikita niya sa mga bidyo sa internet kaya siya lalong nagkumahog na pumunta sa malapit na mataas na lugar.

"Hoy, papasukin niyo kami!," katok ni Raul sa salaaming pintuan nito. Ngunit walang nakaririnig. Walang mga sekyu sa paligid.

"Bahala na!," sigaw niya sabay basag sa salamin. Nawalan tuloy siya ng panimbang dahil inanod siya paloob ng tubig. Itinaas niya ang kanyang kanang braso upang maiwasang malubog ang dalang sanggol.

Agad na umahon si Raul sa baha at agad tinignan kung maayos ang bata. "Ok ka lang ba?," tanong ni Raul sabay tapik sa pisngi ng bata.

"A-choo," sagot ng bata.

"Bawal kang sipunin, wala akong pambili ng gamot," sambit ni Raul sabay sibat paakyat sa hagdan. Mahaba man ang kailangang akyatin, mas maigi ito kaysa ma-istranded naman sa elevator tulad ng mga napapanood niya sa pelikula.

Pagkarating niya sa itaas ay nakaramdam siya ng malakas na pwersa na tumama sa gusali. Sa kanyang kaliwa, isang malaking alon ang sumalpok sa gusali. Kung tutuusin, isandaang palapag ito, ngunit nasasabuyan pa rin ng tubig ang kanyang mukha!

Sumisiksik siya sa gilid at niyakap ng mabuti ang sanggol habang hinihintay na humupa ang unos.

* * *

Ilang beses man niyang nasaksihan ang kapangyarihan ng mga brilyante ay hindi pa rin mapigilang mamangha si Daluyong sa mga nakikita.

Sa kanyang tabi, ang reyna ng Atlantika ay winawasiwas ang kanyang mga kamay. Tila tinutulak ng mga kamay nito ang mga naglalakihang alon na noo'y wumawasak sa lungsod ng Maynila.

Noong tumigil na ang reyna ay tila sumunod ang karagatan at ang kalangitan. Nahinto ang mga alon at ulan. Tanging ang hangin na lamang ang walang humpay na humahapas sa kanilang mga katawan.

"Tayo na, Daluyong. Sa aking ginawa ay walang makaliligtas, diwata man siya o Mulawin," yaya ng Reyna sa kanya.

Yumukod na lamang siya at tahimik na sumunod.

* * *

Pagsilip ng araw mula sa karagatan ay tila nalubog sa tubig ang buong lungsod.

Walang naiwang bakas ang mga barong-barong. Ang mga mamahaling bahay sa mga subdibisyon ay nawasak din. Ang mga naglalakihang mall ay napatag. Tanging ang mga matatayog na makabagong gusali ang natira. Isa na roon ang kinaroroonan ni Raul.

Nakaupo siya sa gilid nito nakatanaw sa walang hanggang katubigan sa kanyang harapan. Umaaligid ang mga uwak na naghahanap ng makakain. Samantalang siya, wala siyang makain, wala pang tirahan. Tila nangungutya ang Haring Araw dahil wala siyang maramdamang katiting na pag-asa. Hindi lamang iyon, may hawak pa siyang sanggol ngayon.

Wala sa sariling inilahad niya ang sanggol sa kawalan. Sa isang wasiwas, malalaglag ang sanggol sa tubig. Ano kaya ang maaaring ikamatay nito? Ang lakas ng pagtama nito ng tubig? Pagkalunod? Nagsimulang umiyak ulit ang sanggol, tila nararamdaman ang kanyang masamang balak. Wala nang pakialam doon si Raul.

Nais niyang magbalik sa dati niyang buhay. Sa buhay na wala siyang inaasikaso kung hindi ay sarili lamang. Ngayong walang-wala pa siya ay dumating pa ang isang sanggol na hindi niya alam kung paano niya bubuhayin.

Ngunit, may pumipigil sa kanya. Ayaw na niyang mag-isa muli. Nais niyang magkaroon nang halaga ang buhay niyang tila patapon na lamang.

Agad niyang ibinalik ang sanggol sa kanyang bisig. "Tahan na…," pakanta niyang lambing dito. Napahawak ito sa kanyang pisngi at tumawa.

"Ano bang ipapangalan ko sa iyo?," naitanong ni Raul sa sarili.

Tila nangalumihanan siya. Tila nangyari na sa kanya ito noon, sa isang panaginip. Napakagat siya ng labi. Anong sinabi niya noon?

"Liya…rah," mabagal niyang binigkas ang salita, tinitimbang kung tumutugma iyon sa kanyang panaginip. Tila natuwa naman ang sanggol sa bansag sa kanya.

"Liyarah. Iyan ang iyong pangalan."


End file.
